onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
True Love
True Love is a type of magic featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. Uses True Love is the most powerful and simple form of magic with capabilities of breaking curses through the act of true love's kiss. It is also able to reverse effects of any negative witchcraft. In his endeavor to capture the elusive and rare physical form of true love, Rumplestiltskin sought out to make deals with both Snow White and Prince Charming. On both occasions, he took a strand of each person's hair as payment. Combining both hairs in a bottle, he successfully created a true love potion. Numerous times, true love's kiss has been used to bring someone out of a Sleeping Curse. Emma's, and later Regina's, success in using true love's kiss on Henry proves that true love can exist in not only romantic relationships but also parental relationships. As some practitioners of witchcraft can rip out another person's heart, those born as a product of true love, such as Emma, have the power to resist such magic. However, Aurora, who is also a product of true love, had her heart ripped out, meaning it is still possible to accomplish. True love manifests in various ways, and it doesn't necessarily have to be romantic love, but can occur within family and friendship bonds and even through loyalty; such as Felix's loyalty to Pan. In special situations, when the love is extremely true and pure, then the pair sharing true love can survive with having one heart between the two (both metaphorically and literally); such as Snow White and Prince Charming sharing two halves of one heart. According to Elsa, the only way to cure a freezing spell is an act of true love. Regina takes this to be a true love's kiss. Simple-looking objects, such as Ingrid and her sisters' ribbons, can be infused with true love, which causes them to have some magical abilities. The first spark of two people's True Love can very rarely create a powerful sprout made of True love. A pixie dust flower has the ability to unite anyone who shares true love, and can return lost memories, awaken someone from a coma and even create Magic Doors. Known Practitioners *Aladdin *Belle *Emma Swan *Henry Mills *King Stefan *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Gideon *Jasmine *Prince Charming/David Nolan *Prince Phillip *Regina Mills *Ruby *Will Scarlet *Zelena Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *True love's kiss will not break a Dark One's curse if the dark one does not want to give up the power.https://twitter.com/AndrewChambliss/status/650845303487131648 When the afflicted wants it, it is no longer a curse. Nor will true love's kiss work if both people involved are Dark Ones.https://twitter.com/InkTankGirl/status/666120732212989952 *True lovers can feel the pain of one another if one of them is harmed in some way. *True love's kiss is so powerful that it can break not one, but two curses simultaneously. *True love magic is one of the main aspects of light magic. |-|Props Notes= Props Notes *The inscription on the True Love ScaleFile:520ScaleTable.png File:520HookOnFire.png reads "ΜΟΝΟ ΜΙΑ ΚΑΡΔΙΑ ΓΕΜΑΤΗ ΜΕ ΑΛΗΘΙΝE sic ΑΓΑΠE ΜΠΟΡΕΙ", which is Greek for "only a heart full of true love can pass". (Note that "ΑΛΗΘΙΝE" is a misspelling of "ΑΛΗΘΙΝΗ", the Greek word for "true".) Appearances *True Love is mentioned in Henry's storybook in "Snow Drifts",File:321OpensBook2.png "Unforgiven"File:413PinocchioGeppettoStorybook.png and "Ruby Slippers".File:518HenryText2.png **True Love's Kiss appears in the storybook that Henry gives to Emma in "The Final Battle Part 2".File:622TrueLovesKiss.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. ---- References